landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/Tyrannosaur metamorphosis
Going to try to get some stuff that I've been planning to do out of the way before the 12th arrives. Among the things, something I've had in mind since really late 2017: Chomper is born.png|Newborn T. rex are bright in color, with big round eyes, small teeth, and no dorsal ridge. 0 days - 1 year Chomper V.png|After some maturation, their teeth become larger, their eyes slightly smaller, and dorsal ridges begin to adorn their backs. 1 year - 6 years. Phases between this and the sub-adult phase have yet to be documented in the series. The real T. rex specimens, the real Chomper (whose name is, surprisingly, a coincidence) and LACM 28471 (the "Jordan theropod"), would go here. Nanotyrannus.jpg|Though no instances of children older than Chomper have ever shown up in The Land Before Time movies or television episodes, this is the phase that the holotype for "Nanotyrannus" would have been in when it died. 6 - 10 years. Tyrannosaurus_Jane.jpg|Though no instances of the "pre-adolescent" phase have ever shown up in The Land Before Time movies or television episodes, this is the phase that Jane and the holotype for "Dinotyrannus" (who straddles the line of the next phase) would have been when they died. 10 - 14 years. X Tyrannosaurus 1.png|Sub-adulthood is when tyrannosaurs start to develop into the powerhouses that are mature T. rex; though far cries from their adult selves, being quite stupid with limited hunting prowess, they are still forces to be reckoned with. 14 - 18 years. Bucky and Stan the T. rex were in this phase when they died - the latter was near adulthood at death. Red Claw.png|Young adult T. rex are somewhere in-between Gottahurt-morph and Mama/Papa-morph tyrannosaurs, lacking irises and being less daft but still coming in pastel colors, having non-red sclera, and not being particularly strong. 18 - 20 years. Mama and Papa watch Chomper leave them.png|Fully mature adult tyrannosaurs are what are depicted in the early films; they are either olive or dark green in color, have predominantly red eyes, and are fairly powerful. Very few tyrannosaurs reach this age, thanks to the antics of Littlefoot and his friends. 20 - 27 years. Two important/famous T. rex - Tyrannosaurus rex holotype CM 9380 and Jurassic Park star AMNH 5027 - were in this phase when they died. Sharptooth sniffing around.png|Super-adult T. rex are extraordinarily rare sharpteeth that have only ever been depicted twice in the series. They are nearly black in color, have piercing red eyes, and are incredibly strong, even by tyrannosaur standards. 27 - 35 years. The giant tyrannosauruses; Sue, Trix and Scotty; would have been in this phase when they died. Phase checklist *Baby: ✓''' *Young child: '''✓ *Older child: ☓''' *Pre-adolescent: '''☓ *Adolescent/sub-adult: ✓''' *Young adult: '''✓ *Adult: ✓''' *"Super-adult": '''✓ ages of the T. rex we have in the series, discounting the ones listed above Pardon the fact that my views on the ages of these guys should be obvious given the thing above. Possibly Papa Sharptooth.png|Adult Dryosaurs fleeing Tyrannosaurus.png|Super-adult Female Bigbiter Sharptooth.png|Adult BMMF Sharptooth hi.png|Adult Nobody sharptooth turns around to chase Littlefoot.png|Adult Sharptooth scared of cereal.png|Super-adult, so old he's senile and afraid of cereal Gottahurt sees log.png|Sub-adult, younger than others of the morph Lazy apato vs T. rex.png|Sub-adult Crusher sees a failure coming his way.png|Sub-adult X Tyrannosaurus 3.png|Sub-adult Sharpteeth Rhett Story Attack.png|Sub-adults, older than others of the morph Running Daspletosaurus.PNG|Young adults Sniffing Orange-Brown Sharptooth.png|Sub-adult, very close to young adult Miscellaneous *What could be interpreted as an older child appears in a Land Before Time video game, though it is exempt from the list because it is from a video game and not a movie, television episode or animated commercial. Category:Blog posts